The Crow: Ghost of an Angel
by Waith Shadow
Summary: Vlad is back, and with his return comes the death of Danny and Sam, now a year later hope seems lost, but maybe it has returned black wings
1. Chapter 1

The Crow: Ghost of an Angel

_**People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right.**_

It was a cold afternoon, even for October 30th in the Midwest, the Sun was hidden behind the brewing storm clouds; the weather went perfectly with the feelings of the 16 year old girl that was currently making her way through the graveyard overlooking Amity Park. She stopped at two graves; one read Daniel Fenton the other, Samantha Manson. Danielle "Dani Phantom" Fenton reached down and placed a bouquet of black roses on Sam's Grave and a single white one on Danny's. Standing up she spoke, "Danny, Sam, I don't know if you can hear me, but I don't know if I can do this, things have really gone to hell with you guys gone. Vlad came back and he's got control of a gang of the worst the Ghost Zone has to offer and he also controls the mob in the whole state, I just don't think I can stop him without you Danny, even with Valerie and everyone's help Vlad still rules the streets." She paused, "I just miss you guys so much!" With that she dissolved into tears, after awhile her sobs subsided and she began to leave, as she did a large black crow landed on Danny's tombstone and cawed her, "What are you, the night watchman?" she asked the bird, trying and failing to make herself fell better with a little humor, the crow just cawed as the rain began to poor down, Dani left the Graveyard as her mind went back to the night exactly a year ago.

_She was walking towards the condo that Danny and Sam had bought and had been spending the whole day in getting ready to move into to get Danny for patrol, Danny and Sam were going to be married tomorrow and later tonight they were having Danny's bachelor party and Sam's bachelorette party, the parties would be right after their patrol, it to put Dani into good mood, She was going to be a bridesmaid, and she was getting a new sister, life shore had turned up for her since the asteroid mess had settled and she had come into the Fenton house off the streets._

_ She caught sight of the Police Patrol Cars as she turned the corner, the sight began to fill her with dread as she stared to run forward, the dread turned to fear as she saw the Mayor's Limousine, Tucker's Limo. There was a crowd milling around that she had to work her way through it, as she reached the inside she caught sight of Tucker leaning over a stretcher as it was moved towards a waiting ambulance, she caught sight of the shoulder length black hair and bolted forward, "Sam!" she cried out as she bolted forward, Samantha Manson lay on the stretcher her face covered in blood, hair wild, and breathing through an oxygen mask, as Dani got close she pulled the mask off and struggled to speak to Tucker, "Tucker, where is Danny?"_

_Tuker Foley, the young mayor of Amity Park looked at his friend unable to tell her the truth, "Don't you worry about him."_

"_Tell him I love him." There was finality in her voice._

"_I will," Tucker lied. With that the paramedics replaced her mask and placed her in the ambulance. Dani felt like her heart being ripped from her body, Danny was more than just her clone template, he was her big brother, and Sam was already a big sister to her, all that was remaining was to make it legal. Tucker looked down at Dani, "Don't worry Dani, Sam's going to be okay."_

"_You lied to her about Danny." She said accusingly, looking over at the body lying under a cloth on the street, knowing who was under it._

"_I had to."_

"_And you lying to me about Sam, she's going to die isn't she?" Tucker couldn't even look her in the eye._

Dani pushed the dark memories away as she trudged through the rain as the skies darkened, she had to be ready, night was coming and with it the ghosts and thugs Vlad sent out.

Back in the graveyard the crow sat as if waiting, it waited as the skies got darker and the ran became a down poor, finally a bolt of lightning hit nearby, it was as if that was the signal the crow had been waiting for. The crow cawed loudly as it began to peak at the stone, suddenly, unbelievably, the stone cracked under its assault, suddenly blood began to seep from the crack, moving down and pooling in the crevices of the name before flowing to the ground as the blood hit the ground a muffled scream ran through the graveyard followed by the sounds of scratching, digging, and breaking from below the earth. Suddenly a hand reached out of the ground, then a arm, another hand, a head and shoulders, peace by peace Daniel Fenton climbed out of his grave and cried out to the heavens, a cry that would have woken the dead, would have that is if the dead had not already woken up.

AN: So years ago when I first found this site there was a Story, The Crow: Dark Phantom, it was taken down along with all of its writers other stories, it was a fairly good story though I felt some of the scenes seemed a little forced, that the writer was trying to force in too many quotes from the Movies into it. So I've been meaning to try my hand at a Danny/Crow story for some time now and here it is, Please tell me how it is and if the quotes become too many and to Out of Character, I only want to use the bare minimum to set the mood.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own The Crow or Danny Phantom, I am making no money on this; it's just for fun.

Danny Collapsed on the ground in pain as the rain washed over him, lost and confused, he crawled towards a low hanging branch that hung over his grave, he struggled to pull himself up until he was standing. As he struggled to stand he noticed the large black crow that was staring at him, he felt drawn to the bird and followed as it left the cemetery. Had anyone been there to see him stumble across the rain soaked streets of Amity Park they would have noticed something odd about his appearance, his hair was its normal black and he was not glowing like he did in ghost form, but his skin was ghostly pale and his eyes glowed with a supernatural green fire as if he was stuck somewhere between human and ghost.

As he walked through the rain socked streets he struggled out of his burial shirt and dress shoes. Despite knowing it was impossible he felt like the crow wanted him to follow it, like it was leading him somewhere, it didn't help when it stopped in front of a dumpster that just happened to have boots in his size inside. It continued to lead him up a fire escape down the roof top entrance and into a hallway that he barely recognized as the hallway to the top floor condo that he had bought to be Sam and his first home together, it was still covered in police tap as the crime scene cleaners had not been there as it was both a open case and the cops had more important things to do, like try to maintain something resembling order on the streets, so the scene of a struggle still evident all around the inside, still disoriented Danny couldn't quiet work out what had happened, though he knew it had been bad and that it was the cause of the pain that he felt in his heart.

Walking into the family room after the crow Danny noticed an over turned step stool and a framed photograph knocked off the wall. He knelt down and looked through the cracked glass to see one of Sam's favorite pictures, it was of himself and Sam lying under a tree together, Danny was lying with his right arm behind his head and his left was around Sam who was snuggled up next to him. It had been taken by Jazz who had found them like that shortly after they had started dating; they had finally gotten some time to themselves and gone on a picnic, ending up sleeping under the same tree where Danny had asked Sam to be his girlfriend. He reached out for the frame to get a closer look, but no sooner had he touched it than he was bombarded with feelings and images invading his minds.

_ Samantha Manson, soon to be Samantha Fenton smiled as she finished hanging her favorite photo, as she looked at the younger versions of herself and the love of her life her hand went first to the engagement ring she wore on her finger and then to Danny's old class ring she now wore around her neck as a smile lit up her face, this had been a great day, she and Danny where almost done turning the condo into a home, the just needed the last few supplies that Danny was bringing over and they'd be all done. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, _Danny don't tell me you left your keys, _she thought as_ _she headed for the door, as she neared it though the door was slammed open knocking her back. In the doorway stood Prince Aragon, Desiree, Nocturne, Spectra, Bertrand, Freakshow, Lydia, and right in the front someone who should still be in deep space if not dead, Vlad Plasmius had returned, "Hello my dear," he said with a sharks smile._

Danny dropped the picture frame and staggered back; his hand touched the doorway leading to the bedroom and he was hit by another vision.

_Bertrand and Spectra dragged Sam to the bed where they beat her, "Where your one true love dear?" Spectra taunted as Bertrand turned into a guy with way too many knives which he was using to cut into Sam, carful to hit spots that would hurt like hell but not kill, "Not here, that's the problem with people, they're never there for you when you need them." Then she let Nocturne take over the beatings._

Danny jumped back only to be hit with another vision as his hand brushed the side of the bed

_Prince Aragon stalked towards Sam reaching for his belt._

Danny fell to his hands and knees only to be hit with yet another vision.

_Freakshow lend over Sam smiling wickedly as he too raped her._

Danny jumped up with a cry and backed into the foyer only to be hit with a new and more powerful vision, this one form his own memories.

_Danny stepped out of the elevator with his arms full of supplies and a smile on his face, the smile disappeared as he heard Sam's tormented scream. Dropping the bags he had been holding he transformed into Danny Phantom on the run. "Sam!" he screamed as he ran through the door, only to be hit by ectoplasmic-blasts from Vlad, Spectra, and Derisee._

The power of the visions was so strong that Danny found himself going through the motions of his murder as the vision played on in his head. The visions of Bertrand and Nocturne dragged him to his knees and pulled his arms apart.

_Danny struggled as he was forced to kneel before Plasmius as the sound of Sam's struggles filled his ears. "You and your father took everything from me Daniel," Vlad said to him, "now I am going to return the favor." He produced a Plasmius Maximus and proceeded to use it to force Danny Phantom to transform back into Danny Fenton._

Danny fell back as the vision of Vlad punched him he then convulsively curled into a ball to stop the phantom kicks, before being hauled to his feet by the past.

_Bertrand, in his ninja form used a Kusarigama to cut into his chest before hitting him across the face with the chain end of the weapon as Spectra held him from behind. She let him go and he fell to the ground, "Danny!"Sam called out, her voice somehow managed to sound as if she were both pleading for help and desperate to help him._

Danny just wanted to die right now but more was coming.

_Prince Aragon stabbed him in the gut with his dagger._

Still more came

_Lydia's tattoos attacked him biting and scratching before she and Nocturne pulled him up and held him while Freakshow shoot him twice with a .45 pistol._

Then finally the end came.

_Vlad looked over his broken body, "Finish him," with that Nocturne and Aragon grabbed Danny and ran him towards the large window that just a few hours before Sam and he had stood in front of just enjoying the view and each other, he was not enjoying it now though as he plowed through the glass__e__._

It was then that Danny finally broke free from his nightmare just in time to grab the shattered window frame and using the upper body strength born of years of ghost fighting swung up, flipping himself around to land inside. He could fell cuts on his palms but there was no pain so he held them up to take a look, and was surprised to see them heal before his eyes.

"What the Hell?" He said before the full meaning of the visions in his head came to him, "and why am I still alive?"

"You're not precisely alive." A voice said from next to him, a clock face appeared before a child with a staff and the font of a grandfather clock on his robes appeared and promptly turned into a man in his 30's.

"Clockwork?" Danny asked surprised to see the spirit, he rarely left his home in the Ghost Zone.

"Yes my friend."

"What's happening to me?"

"You have been sent back to make the wrong things right." The spirit of time said.

"What?"

"I am sorry to have to tell that you are dead my friend, you must have remembered by now." As he said this something snapped in Danny's mind and he leaped at the Master of Time, though Clockwork had for seen this attack even he was not fast enough to dodge it or even turn intangible before he was grabbed by the coaler of his robe and then slammed up against the wall by Danny.

"They Killed Her!" the undead super hero said, he paused for a few moments before growling out, "They killed her and me, and you let it happen."

Clockwork gulped "Danny I couldn't…"

"Change it back!" Danny interpreted, the green glow in his eyes burning brighter.

"I can't."

"You did it before so why not now?" Danny growled out as he glared at the Ghost of Time his eyes turn soled green with rage.

"Because when I tried I was stopped." There was a trace of shame in the spirit's voice.

The glow in Danny's eyes lessened as a look of confusion crossed his face, "Someone stopped you?"

"Yes Danny I may be the personification of time it's self but I am not all powerful, there are other forces greater than I, forces with plains for humanity, you and Sam were meant to die that night and you were meant to move on so you did not become a ghosts."

"So if I'm dead and not a ghost then what am I? And how am I back?"

"What you are is a bit complicated, and the answer begins with how you are back in the world of the living, you are back because he brought you back," With that he pointed behind Danny, looking over his shoulder Danny saw that Clockwork was pointing at the crow that had lead him here.

"A crow," Danny asked, despite the feeling he had had that this was more than just a bird it was hard to buy that some bird could bring him back to life, "a bird brought me back?"

"That is no normal bird it's a Spirit Crow, a guide to the dead so they can move on," Clockwork said who now looked like an old man.

"I've never seen a crow in the Ghost Zone."

"And you never will, ghost like Johnny 13, Kitty, Ember, Desiree," Danny's fist clinched at the name of one of Sam's murders, "and others who were once human are souls who would not or could not let the Crow take them to the land of the dead."

"So if I was taken by the Crow, then why am I here?"

"Because your killers are still out there, when Sam and you were killed a terrible sadness was born in you and you could not rest as long as those who had killed you were still out there, still capable of hurting others, as for Sam, she can't rest without you, she will wait somewhere in-between the Ghost Zone and the true home of the dead until you have completed your task." He didn't need to ask what his task was, he knew already, strangely he didn't care too much about the thought of killing the monsters that had stolen his life with Sam, but he could see one problem.

"Clockwork, how can someone kill a ghost?"

The ancient ghost, now in the form of a stooped old man smiled, "Normally that is a power beyond even a Crow but you are a different story, look at yourself," Danny looked to the cracked mirror and for the first time noticed the changes in his appearance. "What the F..." his voice trailed off as he stared at his black hair and glowing eyes.

"The Crow connects you to life and death but you are already connected to life and death as a half ghost so when the crow brought you back you came back halfway between a ghost and a human, so you have some of the power you held as a ghost as well all the powers of a Crow. You list of powers now include the empathic visions that you have just witnessed, you will continue to see them, they are among the supernatural tracking abilities you now possess, the another is the power to communicate with your Spirit Crow and even see through his eye he will guide you to the ones you hunt. Then there is your strength, between your ghost strength and the power of the Crow your strength has more than doubled, as has your ghost wail, your ecto-blasts are far more powerful than it was, and your powers are now connected to the Crow so if you use your ghost powers on a ghost it would be as if they were mortal, a mortal wounded on the ecto-plasmic body will allow the Crow to send them to face final judgment, however you no longer have the power to go intangible or invisible but you hardly need those as the crow gives you a healing power that makes you invulnerable, you feel no pain, and the shadows of the world belong to you, you can disappear into them as completely as if you had turned invisible. Finally as you are connected to the Crow you will be able to communicate with it, even see through its eyes, you'll understand that later, this is your greatest strength but I have to leave you now, good luck my friend." With that he opened up a portal back to the Ghost Zone. Danny was now left alone with the Crow. He moved to the dresser on the left of the bed pulling out the drawer and retrieved a skin tight black long-sleeve T-shirt with the DP emblem that Sam had made for him years before, he then put on a pair of white fingerless biker gloves and a white belt that had been lying on the dresser, next he moved to the closet and removed a black duster from its hanger. Now clothed he was ready to go out, but something wasn't right, looking around his eyes fell on Sam's Vanity, on it were her theater masks, comedy and tragedy, he felt drawn to the tragedy mask. Clearing of the table top he reached for Sam's makeup kit and pulled out two items, a white base with black highlights, he used the white base to turn his pale skin pure white before placing a black diamond on each eyelid and a permanent frown on his face. Ten minutes later Danny stood on the roof looking out on the city he had once protected, gone was the young super hero and a now a terrifying specter stood in his place, a he looked at the bird on his shoulder he smiled a viscous grin, "let's get to work." With that the Crow took to the air, Danny followed; It was time to get to work.


End file.
